


世界在那一天迎來終結

by Cattail4649



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattail4649/pseuds/Cattail4649
Summary: 那一天，是他們朝思暮想且期待已久的世界滅亡之日。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 1





	世界在那一天迎來終結

世界末日那天你會想做甚麼？

關於這個會出現在國小散文集角落的問題，大概是沒甚麼人搞懂這問題的設計巧思吧？因為即使從旁看來只是個渺小又廉價的心願，我也一定是昐不到心願實現的那一天，就算地球真的就要毀滅了。

怎麼會這樣呢？

為甚麼我就是沒辦法跟喜歡的人在一起？

❖

赤司趁著夕陽垂落之際離開赤司家的大邸獨自一人出外散步。

  
街道上來來往往的人潮不斷，他裹緊身上的外衣，慢慢地走在平時來去匆忙的道路，偶爾會遇到熟悉的面孔而點頭打招呼，但更多的是擦肩而過的陌路人從身旁匆匆而過。

  
他穿過商店街入口那老舊的拱門，抬起頭望向那有如冰柱伸向夜空正泛著朦朧藍光的晴空塔，聽到身旁傳來熱鬧的人聲，就收回視線。

雖然現在的時間已經過了晚上六點，但仍可看到帶著孩子的夫妻一同走進西餐廳，而這種安穩而溫暖的平凡生活對他而言卻是有點遙不可及。

隨著前進的步伐，他能感覺到有水花濺上褲管，於是突兀地停下腳步，凝神看向幽暗的前方。

從佷久以前就注意到前方的那裏一直有個水窪，他上前看著倒映在水窪裏的天空，再仰望夜空，不斷的告訴自己今天也要想辦法撐過去。

  
「這位先生，請問可以稍為讓開一點嗎？」

赤司能聽到有人在自己身側説話，偏頭就看到有名主婦正抬起頭看著自己的身後，他順著對方的視線看去，只見一道整面木框玻璃門，這才察覺到自己剛好站在玻璃門前，妨礙了他人的進出。

他立刻後退了一步，朝那名女性說了聲抱歉，聽到玻璃門發出低沉的喀啦聲後，便又重新仔細觀察眼前的店鋪。

  
那家店是相當老舊的兩層樓建築物，外牆是有點髒的奶油色，有個以勻稱的粗體字寫有「黛文具店」的招牌掛在二樓窗戶下方。

  
赤司伸手搭上玻璃門，雖然隔著玻璃門可以看到店內的樣子，不過從外面倒是看不出裏面擺放有怎樣的商品。

隨著幾聲喀啦喀啦聲，他就步入文具店。

  
第一印象是，「麻雀雖小，五臟俱全」，只見店中央擺放著幾個木櫃，而牆邊也有木櫃環繞整個店內；第二印象則是，所有產品都是舶來品，設計既罕見又能吸引目光。

  
而最令赤司感到奇怪的是，儘管現在已過傍晚，店內仍然還有很多小學生，那些小學生全都待在店內角落的榻榻米木床上的矮茶几旁，有些在玩電動，有些在做作業。

  
他只得環顧四周，看看工作人員在不在，結果就看到榻榻米木床旁邊有個擺放着收銀機的櫃檯，有名看來像是老闆的男性坐在那裏。

  
那是名身形瘦長的男子，有著一頭放任生長的灰白髮，不只髮尾亂翹，瀏海也長到要遮住雙眼，所以赤司看不清對方的長相，只是他能清楚看到從衣領所露出來的頸項纖細得究如病人。

  
「歡迎光臨。」

  
榻榻米木床旁邊傳來成年男性的聲音，那聲音雖然低沉卻清晰且凜然，赤司認得那聲音，所以這名老闆的身份是——

「黛前輩。」

  
話音未落，老闆立刻抬起臉來，於是老闆和赤司的視線對上了，如赤司所想，文具店的老闆的確是自己的高中前輩——黛千尋。  


儘管是因遇到意想不到的人而感到高興，可他亦發現黛不但沒有笑意，那雙灰眸更有著某些陰影。

「許久不見，黛前輩。這應該是至我高中畢業到現在，我與前輩你的首次見面吧？」

  
赤司表情略帶幾分苦澀，畢竟從他高中畢業後想找前輩們一起來場聚會的時候，卻一直聯絡不到黛，那時候他和其他洛山的前輩才發現黛把手機號碼、電子信箱、推特等聯絡方式全都換了。

黛皺了皺眉，看到赤司露出悲傷的笑容，想著對方的那笑容有如清澈的玻璃上出現裂痕那般的時候，餘光見小學生們正緊盯著自己和赤司看，便只得率先移開視線，朝坐在榻榻米木床上的小學生們輕聲道：「不好意思，你們今天差不多該回家了。」

小學生們發出不滿的哀號，可即使如此，他們仍然主動收拾自己亂丟的東西，在離開文具店之前還朝氣蓬勃地和黛揮手道別，而他們各自的父母也剛好正要推門而入。

  
原來熱鬧的文具店在瞬間恢復安靜。

「唉，沒想到我都這麼努力了，居然還是被赤司你找到我啊……咕！」黛輕歎了口氣，正要從櫃檯後側站起來走去拉下鐵捲門的時候，卻又跌坐回椅子上，只見他上身完全依靠著椅背，不停大口喘著氣。

  
他知道只要天氣不穩或是自己過度活動，這條腿就會劇烈地悶痛起來，看來今晚的氣溫會驟降，黛想。

「黛前輩！」赤司見黛的肩膀起伏得非常厲害也就猜測對方現在處於一種痛苦的狀態之中，立刻上前詢問黛用不用叫救護車，只見對方冒著冷汗搖頭示意不需要。

  
他看著黛雙手按壓著左腿腿根，想著對方的左腳是否受過傷的時候，黛已經從櫃檯的抽屜櫃內拿出藥箱，從中拿出三種藥物，並直接吞下去。

「……沒事，只是個偶爾會復發的老毛病而已，不用過於擔心。」憑著對黛的熟悉，哪怕雙方已經有好幾年沒聯絡過彼此，赤司也可以斷言對方現在在説謊。

  
他了解黛平常說話雖然不怎樣直率，但倘若是想要掩飾些甚麼的時候，就會變得異常口齒不清，所以不是「偶爾」而是「經常」才對。

赤司看著黛垂下頭深呼吸了好幾口氣才站起來，見對方拖著左腳走出櫃檯，一拐一拐的走到店門前掛上「休息中」的牌子並鎖上門扉後，又整個人靠在門扉，就知道黛在逞強，只得急步上前伸出手繞上對方後背，從後支撐起黛的身體：「黛前輩，請不要再逞強了。」

「不要緊，吃過藥就會沒事。」黛輕推了赤司幾下，要對方放開自己，見赤司不為所動仍然攙扶著自己，又略為遲疑了一下，才把手臂搭在對方的肩膀上，身體輕輕靠著赤司，喃喃低語道，「所以我才不想被你找到，前輩的尊嚴都快掉光了。」抬了抬下巴，示意對方把自己攙扶到榻榻米木床上。

  
赤司把黛放在榻榻米木床邊緣上，看著對方又大口大口喘著氣，就察覺到平常幾乎沒甚麼表情的黛一直用雙手壓著左腿腿根，緊閉雙眼像是在忍耐著劇痛，待對方的臉色恢復紅潤，鬆了一口氣之餘，他問出一個一直擱在自己心上的問題：「當初是發生了甚麼事？」

  
「我……」

  
黛遲疑了幾秒，最後還是沒有迴避這個問題，因為他看赤司似乎想知道自己的想法，只好拱起單薄的肩膀，雙手交握並抵著額頭，以一種近乎祈禱的姿勢再度開口道：「……我出了車禍，然後左腳變得無法再行動自如。」

他不打算把車禍的真相告訴給赤司，畢竟這世上實在有太多無能為力的事情，他本來就是不想看到赤司左右為難的樣子才會選擇離開對方的視線範圍。

而且就算是抱著這份思念苦苦度過數餘年又如何，這戀情打從一開始就不可能開花結果，他想。  


赤司聽到黛的語氣中有著滿滿的不捨，可對方依舊沒有提及太多以前的事情，不過他其實多少察覺到那場車禍的真相，也明白黛的擔憂。

他盯著黛的側臉一會兒，輕聲道：「關於父親他們對你的施壓，我早就知道了。所以黛前輩你就因此而選擇逃避了嗎？」閉上雙眼，呼了口氣，想著要控制自己的情緒遠比控制他人的情緒困難許多的時候，就聽到黛發出嘆息聲。

「我認為，逃避絕非是件壞事……畢竟隨著心境不同，逃避和旅行也有著相同的意思。」

  
黛確信自己這番話絕非違心之言，畢竟人只要活著就一定有「不如意」的時候，並非只要努力不懈就能實現任何願望，現實並不如童話故事般一定有完美的結果。

所以在大學畢業後因左腿的緣故而遲遲找不到工作的時候，他在雙親的勸説下決定繼承這間文具店，至少這裏多多少少也讓他產生可以靠自己的力量活下去的自負，以及繼續活下去的理由。  


赤司凝視著黛的側臉，看到那雙灰眸隱約發出光芒，就知道這間文具店對對方的重要性，也猜測到黛一直所背負著怎樣的重擔，嘴角微微向上勾：「我理解了，黛前輩。還有我下星期就要結婚了。」

「……是嗎？恭喜你。」

雖然想說這份稱得上是「苦惱」的思念終於走到盡頭，並且以自己最不願意面對的方式來告終，但是——

「謝謝你，黛前輩。」  


黛認為他自己和赤司是完全相反的存在，他認為自己在某種意義上算是非常老實，這並不是自誇，至少他不會對人諂媚或撒謊；而赤司倒是會故意掛上親切的笑容，不讓他人察覺他的真正想法——現在就是這個情況。

「赤司你要過來蹭飯吃嗎？以後可沒再有機會的。」

  
赤司聽到黛這個突然沒頭沒腦拋出來的問題，只得錯愕地抬起頭看著對方，他是還沒吃晚飯，也很想吃黛所做的料理，只是他比較擔心對方左腿的情況。

大概是注意到赤司的視線，黛隨即作出解釋：「就叫你不用過於擔心我的腿……我只是走路慢，站著倒是並沒有大礙。如何？」

「請讓我品嘗黛前輩的料理。」

之後就發生了，黛要赤司幫忙拉下鐵捲門又用拐杖末端敲打對方屁股這種説出去根本沒人會相信的事情。

❖

這是黛第一次帶外人踏入文具店的主屋，一進後門就是廚房，廚房內的流理檯旁邊是瓦斯爐和各種料理用具，另一側是本製的方形餐桌、微波爐和冰箱。

而廚房旁邊就是走廊，那裏有個通往二樓卻堆滿各種書籍而無法使用的樓梯；走廊盡頭有兩間相連的房間，內側的房間有床鋪和大書櫃，外側的房間則有電視、書桌和個人電腦。

  
除此之外，幾乎沒有其他物品。

赤司看到主屋區分了多個區塊，門面較窄，整體呈現狹長型，而且格子窗的採光和通風也很好，屋樑很札實地構築著，牆壁也給他一種安心的觸感，加上為了有效利用樓梯下方的空間而設置了階梯櫃。

  
他認為這裏應該曾裝修過，雖然主屋只放置了最低限度的必需品，給他很冷清的感覺，而他不覺得那是「黛千尋」的風格，至少不是他所認識的「黛千尋」的風格。

黛一手拿著湯勺，一手掀起鍋蓋，看著裏面的南瓜，用湯勺撈取了一點點湯汁，將之盛入小碟中，再試嘗一口，輕聲道：「很好。」嗅到電鍋傳來混著栗子香氣的白飯味，就放下鍋蓋和湯勺。  


只見他緩步走去打開電鍋的蓋子，他右手拿著飯瓢，用它將飯鍋鏟起並將栗子和白飯充分混合起來，隨即聽到方形餐桌那邊傳來一陣肚子餓的「咕咕」聲，只得忍着笑意道：「赤司，栗子飯還要再燜一下。」蓋上鍋蓋，看了掛在牆壁的時鐘一眼。

赤司看著黛拿出磨泥板，正想著對方是要磨蘿蔔泥的時候，就見黛把幾條秋刀魚放在瓦斯爐附加的烤魚架上烤，並隨即聽到對方要自己幫忙磨蘿蔔泥，他立刻上前用磨泥板將蘿蔔搓成泥。

「前輩要我過來蹭飯吃要有甚麼特別的理由吧？」

「我打算去旅行……大概不會回來了。」

「就那麼不想買土産回來嗎？」

「那種地方可沒甚麼土産可以買。」

黛在烤秋刀魚的時候，嗅到旁邊傳來陣陣挺辣的氣味，就知道赤司在磨蘿蔔泥的時候施加了太多的力氣，這會更非常容易破壞白蘿蔔的組織，使之釋出辣的成份而這正印證了自己對赤司此刻情緒的猜測。

雖然赤司他正面露微笑，其實他現在是在生氣的，他想。

黛將因烤好而油脂微微爆裂的秋刀魚盛盤，赤司則在那盤子裏擺上蘿蔔泥；在黛將燉煮南瓜盛在湯碗的時候，赤司則用茶碗添好栗子飯——已經許久沒見面的「洛山的光與影」，他們的默契仍然存在。

他們二人坐在餐桌旁，一同合掌齊聲説道「開動了」。

  
赤司用筷子夾了一撮蘿蔔泥吃，眉頭皺了一下：「好辣。」他看到黛邊咬著南瓜邊看向自己，隨即知道對方要挽留自己的原因。

  
黛是在用磨蘿蔔泥這方法去觀察自己的心情，他也知道要蘿蔔泥甜，就必須從容地磨，那麼作為會料理的黛，也一定會知道這點。

「赤司，你在生氣，一直在生氣。」黛說得很肯定，而那的確沒説錯。

赤司放下筷子的同時，也放棄了偽裝自己的表情，只見他的臉龐再沒有笑容，就連那雙赤眸也沒有一絲笑意，用低沉而冰冷的聲音：「我是在生氣，為何黛前輩要故意揭穿我的偽裝呢？裝作不知道不是更好嗎？反正你都要離開了。」

黛正面面對赤司的怒氣，卻只感到悲傷，畢竟對方此刻的表情有如當年自己聽到那件事時，那副充斥憤怒、難受和迷惘的表情，是「沒有未來」的苦惱表情。

碎裂的心拼湊不回原形，鮮血流淌滿地，殘缺的月亮懸掛在天際，他的耳邊已經聽不進那個人說了什麼，只知道對方在向他述說著他不願正視的事實。

他眨了眨眼，回憶慢慢消退，眼前依舊是赤司。

  
「關於去旅行這件事，其實早在我不得不繼承文具店的時候就想這樣做，只是一直沒空而已。」  


「黛前輩，那是單程的旅行嗎？」

「誰知道呢？至少我並不希望你跟著來，我可不想照顧不可愛的後輩。」

黛淡淡地回應，語氣十分漫不經心。

赤司想着這個人總是猜想到自己的想法而用不直率的方式默默表達關心的時候，只得眨眨眼睛，輕聲道：「如果我說，我想和你一起去旅行的話，請問我有這個榮幸嗎千尋？」

赤司的聲音極輕，可黛還是聽見了。

  
「你覺得我有拒絕的權利嗎小少爺？」

赤司突然覺得眼淚快要掉下來，於是輕吐一口氣去安撫自己的情緒，見黛閉上雙眼，就知道那是對方的溫柔，隨即徹底捨棄全部的偽裝，向黛哭訴自己這幾年對對方的思念只增不減。

❖

  
赤司見黛穿上外套後，就把拐杖遞給對方，他先打開玻璃門，回過頭來等待著黛緩步走過來，之後他們一起走出文具店。

  
他們並肩走出商店街的紅磚道，慢慢的走到附近的車站，在乘搭公車到目的地途中他們幾乎沒有說話，不過倒不會感到甚麼尷尬。

到達沙灘後突然吹起一陣強風，只見枯葉全往半空的四面八方翩然飛舞，黛就這樣靠在赤司好一會兒，欣賞在半空中飛舞的枯葉。

赤司看著黛那凝視夜空中飛舞的枯葉的側臉，隨即聽見對方像是在自言自語似的低喃道：「你真傻啊小少爺……就算失去了無可取代的東西，接下來也一定會有絡繹不絕的新發現。」

赤司沉默了一會，思考著黛所説的話，輕笑了出來。

「我一直都是抑壓著對千尋你的思念過日子，但果然還是帶著這份愛情赴死更教人開心。」

啊啊，如果在那時候，有抱著寧為玉碎不為瓦全的覺悟去應對那個人的話，是否就不會迎來這樣的結局呢？

  
如此想著的同時，黛收回看著枯葉的視線，驀然看向站在自己面前並伸出手的赤司，輕聲道：「征十郎。我走路不快，甚至再也跑不了。」

赤司主動握住黛的右手，看著那雙灰眸微微睜大，輕笑道：「沒關係，我會陪千尋你一起慢慢走下去的。」他能感覺到對方的呼吸好像窒了一窒，看到黛別過頭，又笑了出來，「真沒想到，我的雙手會在不知不覺間握住了以前完全不曾想過的東西啊。」

黛見赤司露出了至今不曾見過的幸福表情，只是露出了帶有些許落寞但溫柔無比的微笑，並緊回握住對方的手。

  
最終，他們二人的淚水和大海同化了。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 貓尾的話：
> 
> 「世界末日時你想做什麼？」——這問題換個說法不就是「你想在做完甚麼事後死去」嗎？
> 
> 只是人們通常不會認真思考「世界末日」這類型的問題，畢竟「世界」的範圍乍看下大到沒有任何實際感。
> 
> 但是如果把「世界」限縮到「個人的生死」的話，人們也許就會認真去思考了。
> 
> 至少我在長大成人後的現在，才真正理解到這個問題的真意……但已經太遲也說不定。


End file.
